Que peligro de Sake
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: que tonterias puede hacerse por beber algo en mal estado


Bleach

-Por fin conseguimos acabar con ese Hollow –dije mientras volvíamos al Serietei.

-Si, pero no te desconcentres –me dijo mi teniente, con el que más confianza había cogido desde que entré al sexo escuadrón-, algo me dice que esto no ha terminado y que tendremos muchos más Hollows de ahora en adelante.

-Sí teniente –dije sonriente.

-¡Venga! –Dijo animado mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros- vamos a tomar algo por lo bien que lo has hecho, yo invito –dijo Renji.

Desde que entré en el sexto escuadrón no he tenido tiempo libre, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un Shinigami, el tiempo libre se acaba, al menos ya no tenía que ir mendigando comida por las calles.

Llegamos al bar donde ya estaba casi lleno por otros Shinigamis de otros escuadrones. Reconocí a algunos de ellos ya que también estaban en mi escuadrón, pero realmente no me llevaba bien con ellos, cosas que pasan. Al rato de entrar nosotros y haber comenzado a beber el sake, entraron Juvia y su teniente Hisagi.

-Hola Raisa –saludó ella contenta.

-Hola Juvia –la contesté-. ¿Qué tal la misión?

-Bien, todo ha salido como planeamos así que no hay de lo que preocuparse.

-Jajaja, eso es lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros –dijo Renji-. Pero Raisa ha sabido controlar la situación.

-Teniente, yo solo he estorbado –dije.

-Vamos, vamos no seas tan modesta, seguro que después de lo que hiciste el capitán te sube de categoría –dijo Renji sonriendo, lo que hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa el pensar que tendría que verle al día siguiente.

-Tranquila Raisa –dijo Juvia dando un sorbo de sake- todos somos iguales en nuestras primeras misiones.

-Ya bueno, pero yo… a-un no sé ni el nombre de mi Zanpakutō –dije cabizbaja.

-Tranquila, seguro que en nada la descubres –dijo Juvia sonriendo animándome.

Los cuatro pasamos un rato agradable, poco a poco se nos fueron uniendo algún que otro teniente como Matsumoto, del décimo escuadrón, la cual les lanzó su típico desafío a Kira, del tercer escuadrón, y al teniente de Juvia, la cual suspiró al escuchar el desafío. Por suerte ninguno de los dos aceptó, al menos por el momento. Juvia suspiró tranquila ante la negación de su teniente.

-No entiendo la valentía de ese desafío si siempre gana Matsumoto –dije mirándoles a los dos, los cuales me soltaron una mirada desafiante que hizo que me temblara el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-¡Es por desnu…! –la frase quedó a medias cuando Matsumoto les golpeó a los dos para que no dijeran el fin de aquello.

-Tendréis que seguir intentándolo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa hacia nosotras.

Ya eran las tantas de la noche pero ninguno de los capitanes hacia acto de presencia, ni siquiera Shunsui Kyōraku, el cual solía abrir y cerrar el bar.

Ya eran las tantas de la noche, la mayoría de los Shinigamis que había allí estaban algo bebidos al igual que algunos de los tenientes como Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kiba y Renji.

-Tranquila Raisa, le irás pillando el tranquillo a esto –me dijo Juvia para que no me preocupara-. Será mejor llevarles a sus dormitorios-. Asentí.

Juvia tomó a su teniente con cuidado, otros Shinigamis cogieron a sus respectivos tenientes aunque Matsumoto se negaba al principio pero acabó cediendo cuando la dijeron que la darían otra botella de sake. Me despedí de Juvia al verla salir de allí.

-Bien… a ver qué hago yo ahora –tomé como pude a mi teniente y alcé una mano para colocarla en mi hombro y pasar yo una por su cintura –madre mía, lo que hay que hacer –dije mientras me encaminaba por las calles. Llegué a la zona de las habitaciones, a las residencias y caminé intentando no despertar a la gente que dormía, tapando la boca a Renji para que no gritara. Llegué al cuarto de mi teniente. Abrí la puerta sin dificultad. Entré dentro y caminé hasta la cama la cual estaba al otro lado de la puerta de entrada-. Teniente, estamos en su habitación.

-Mmmm –dijo él despertándose del pequeño sueño que había tenido durante el camino desde el bar hasta la habitación. Entré despacio pero no se veía nada y tropecé con algo que había en el suelo. Por suerte caí justo en la cama-. ¿Qué ocurre? –gritó Renji al notar el golpe contra la cama.

-¡Ayyy! –me froté la zona golpeada ya que yo me había golpeado contra el suelo no llegué a la cama. Vi que Renji se había despertado-. Disculpe teniente no quería despertarle.

Renji se me quedó mirando.

-Yo… yo ya me iba –dije mientras el color, no sabía porque, me iba subiendo a las mejillas. Cuando el dolor del golpe hubo cesado me levanté del suelo-. Disculpe ya me voy.

Pero antes de irme sentí presión en una de mis muñecas.

-¿Teniente? –me giré y le vi gracias a la luz de la luna. Él no me dijo nada tiró de mi muñeca y acabé tirada en la cama notando la mirada de Renji en mí.

Él chico, que seguía sin decir nada. Me tomó de la barbilla y aupó mi rostro. Él se fue acercando lentamente a mí hasta depositar un beso sobre mis labios. Al notar aquello me separé rápidamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo teniente? –pregunté asustada. Pero él no dijo nada y se mantuvo con la mano agarrada a mi muñeca –Teniente, necesita dormir, será mejor que se meta a la cama –intenté deshacer nuestra unión, pero Renji era bastante fuerte y ya me estaba haciendo daño.

Se puso de pie y volvió a tirar de mi muñeca, esta vez consiguiendo que me tumbara en la cama. Renji se tumbó sobre mí impidiendo que me moviera. Intenté salir de aquella situación como podía pero era imposible Renji me tenía "prisionera"

-Teniente, déjeme –le grité. Pero él no se inmutó, al contrario tomo cada una de mis muñecas y las colocó cada una a un lado de mi cabeza. Y se agachó hacia mí, pensé que volvería a besarme, pero no, su boca se dirigió hacia el oído.

-Si continuas gritando la gente se enterará de esto, y eso no está bien –me dijo susurrando.

-Pero…Teniente –volvió a besarme. Este beso fue más duradero y más cálido que el anterior-. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

-Porque quiero –dijo él volviendo a besarme esta vez metiendo su lengua en mi boca y moviéndola por toda ella.

Las manos se despegaron de mis muñecas, pero poco tardaron en volver a estar en contacto con mi cuerpo. Renji no perdía el tiempo. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar y presionar mis pechos, aún por encima del traje, pero por el rumbo que llevaba no quedaba mucho para que estuvieran en contacto directo. Desde la comisura de la boca hasta de nuevo la oreja comenzó a besarme.

-Esta noche vas a ser mía –me dijo antes de comenzar a quitarse la parte de arriba del traje de Shinigami.

Tras eso las manos y la boca de Renji volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Mientras su boca me iba besando cada parte del recorrido que hacía, las manos me iban quitando lentamente el traje dejándome únicamente con la ropa interior y muy, muy sonrojada tanto que en ese momento me quería morir de la vergüenza que me estaba dando todo aquello. Las manos de Renji volvieron a agarrarme los pechos y a juguetear con ellos deshaciéndose del sujetador que le molestaba.

-Teniente… -susurré intentando que parara, cosa que no hizo en ningún momento.

Ahora la acción se estaba desarrollando en mis pechos. Renji mantenía uno cogido jugueteando con el pezón mientras que su boca se encargaba del otro. Su lengua iba contorneando cada parte de mi seno. Debido a tanta excitación estaba comenzando a sudar y a calentarme aunque hacia lo que podía para que no me pasara eso. Cuando Renji se cansó de jugar con mi seno pasó al otro, pero la mano no se mantuvo quieta, fue bajando recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta mi zona más íntima, la cual aún estaba tapada por la ropa interior. Pero eso no le paró a Renji que metió la mano bajo mi ropa interior llegando a esa zona.

-Te está gustando –me dijo él con una sonrisa. Lo negué rápidamente-. Tu puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero estas mojada, esto no es por nada ¿no?

Se veía que a él eso le había gustado. Paró rápidamente de jugar con mis senos y bajó por la tripa hasta la zona más débil, quitando antes la ropa que molestaba. Comenzó entonces a subir rozando mis piernas con sus labios hasta casi llegar a esa zona, que comenzó a besar sin temor alguno.

-Teniente… -susurré al ya sentirme impotente por completo.

Los besos se hicieron más profundos cuando comenzó a lamer esa zona haciendo que me ruborizara cada vez más y más. Renji me cogió con sus brazos para que no me moviera y que él pudiera hacer bien su trabajo. Tras separarse se volvió a tumbar sobre mí esta vez uniendo nuestros cuerpos de verdad. Renji cuando consiguió introducirla por completo comenzó a moverse, primero despacio mientras se hacía hueco pero después comenzó a moverse con rapidez provocándome algún que otro grito que le hizo parar.

-Te he dicho que no gritaras, ¿o es que quieres que te echen? –negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me tapé la boca con las manos sin dejar que los quejidos salieran de mi boca.

Cuando todo fue mejor Renji comenzó a darme envestidas. Pero eso a Renji no le era suficiente. Me cogió y me sentó sobre él y comenzó a elevarme en el aire y cayendo de nuevo sobre él notando como conseguía llegarme hasta el final.

-Teniente…–le dije, pero él no paraba.

Mientras me hacia botar sobre él fui separando las manos de mi boca siendo completamente capad de aguantarme los gemidos. Me agarré a sus hombros. La cara de Renji era algo terrorífica al verle sonreír de esa manera. Siguió introduciéndose dentro de mí, mientras que con las manos me iba acariciando y bajando hacia mi parte trasera que no dudó un momento en agarrar y apretar.

-Te está gustando –me dijo sonriendo, negué con rapidez, pero era verdad que Renji hacia bien su trabajo-. ¿No? –Rápidamente Renji se separó de mí, pero no paró, me puso boca abajo y volvió a introducirla dentro. Se agachó de nuevo a mi oreja-. Aún eres demasiado joven para conseguir engañarme.

Mientras yo estaba en esa postura me hizo subir la parte inferior, me sujetó de la cadera y comenzó de nuevo con las envestidas sin parar. Noté como las envestidas iban cada vez con más fuerza hasta notar que una de ellas era la más fuerte. Me cogió del pelo y siguió golpeando con fuerza mi zona más intima. Se abrazó a mí pero en ningún momento paró.

-Serás mía a partir de ahora, siempre –dijo mientras me daba un lametón en la mejilla.

-Te, teniente pare, por favor –le volví a suplicar.

Pero este no paró, volví a notar otra fuerte envestida. Tras esa Renji se separó de mí. Noté como de mis partes iba saliendo aquel líquido que jamás pensé sentir. Tras eso Renji cayó dormido en su cama. Intenté recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hice cogí toda mi ropa y me marché de allí rezando para que nadie me viera. Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama. No sabía cómo encajar todo lo que me había pasado. Intenté echarme un poco, pero no conseguí pegar ojo. Mi mente no me dejaba dormir, estuve toda la noche pensado en lo que pasaría al día siguiente si se enteraba el capitán. Consiguió tomar el sueño cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

Se despertó y miró el reloj, se había quedado dormida. Hacía dos horas que la reunión diaria en el escuadrón había terminado y seguramente ya estarían todos haciendo sus tareas. Se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto hacia el escuadrón. En él no había nadie.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago? –dije mientras me aproximaba al despacho del capitán. Llamé.

-Adelante –escuché que decía. Por un instante deseé que no estuviera. Respiré hondo y entré al despacho, pero estaba vacío – Hola Raisa – dijo una voz desde dentro-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –miré y a mi lado estaba el chico pelirrojo de la coleta.

-¿Te… teniente? –dije sorprendida de encontrarle allí-. ¿Y el capitán?

-A tenido que ir a una reunión de emergencia, ahora yo estoy al cargo –volví a recordar entonces la noche anterior y se sonrojé hasta el punto de no poder mirarle a la cara.-. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien. Quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Ayer? No te entiendo.

-Nada, da igual –si él no quería hablar, mejor para los dos-. ¿Cuál es mi tarea?

-Realmente nada, tengo que recoger unas cosas en el despacho del capitán, así que como eres la última me vas a ayudar.

Entre los dos comenzamos a ordenar las cosas del despacho, colocando las carpetas en su sitio y otras cosas en el suyo. No tardamos mucho en hacerlo.

-Bien, esto ya está. Ayúdame a revisar estos formularios, dentro de poco habrá nuevas graduaciones y tenemos que colocar a todos los nuevos en sus respectivos escuadrones.

-Vale.

Entre los dos conseguimos hacer el trabajo el cual no tardamos mucho, apenas parecía haber gente este año.

-Bien, pues ya no hay que hacer nada más –dijo Renji mirando a su alrededor-. No tienes muy buena cara, será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, ven esta tarde a lo mejor tienes alguna tarea que hacer –dijo él obligándome a marcharme aunque le suplicaba quedarme.

Caminé por las calles del Seiretei encontrándome con varios Shinigamis con los que compartía clase y que ahora estaban en distintos escuadrones. También me encontré con Juvia a la que al verla pensé en contárselo, pero me dio mucha vergüenza y solo la salude pasando de largo. Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama sin hacer nada. Conseguí dormirme tras estar una hora dando vueltas sin parar. Me desperté a las dos horas, no me encontraba mejor, seguía teniendo la misma sensación extraña que la vez anterior así que ese descanso no sirvió más que para quitarme las ojeras. Salí de la habitación y marché de nuevo al escuadrón.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –me preguntó Renji. A lo que solo contesté negando con la cabeza-. Bueno, será por el retraso de esta mañana –dijo él sonriendo-. El capitán quiere verte –Me asusté.

-¿Y por qué es?

-No lo sé, solo sé que quería que fueras a la casa familiar cuando terminaran las tareas del escuadrón. Así que supongo que sobre las 9 puedes estar en su casa –me dijo Renji mientras colocaba los papeles en su sitio.

Ayudé a Renji con todo lo que necesitase. Pasamos el día entero juntos, pero en ningún momento mencionó lo de la noche anterior, puede ser por que lo ha olvidado o por que simplemente no quería hablarlo en un lugar como ese. Todos los demás shinigamis terminaron sus tareas antes de que el sol comenzara a esconderse.

-Bien, esto ya está, creo que ya puedes ir a la casa del capitán, te estará esperando –dijo mientras los dos salíamos del despacho.

Caminé por las calles del Seireitei hacia la casa de los Kuchiki. Entré tras llamar y que se permitiera el paso. Uno de los criados me recibió y me llevó hasta donde estaba el capitán.

-Señor, aquí está la chica de su escuadrón –dijo el sirviente.

-Bien, aparir de ahora no me molestéis quiero hablar con ella a solas y sn interrupciones.

El sirviente cerró la puerta y escuché como se marchaba de allí. Miré al capitán, el cual me miraba tan fijamente que me daba miedo.

-Acércate –dijo en primer lugar. Me acerqué unos dos pasos y después paré-. Puedes tomar asiento si lo deseas.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien así.

Él no dijo nada, tomó un sorbo de sake y volvió a mirarme.

-Se sido informado de que has faltado a la entrega de las tareas, ¿puede saberse a que se debe tu falta? –dijo completamente serio.

-Yo, la verdad, es que hoy no me sentía en condiciones de levantarme de la cama.

-¿Esa es tu escusa?

-Si capitán –dije con miedo por si Renji le había contado realmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior y el porque podía estar así.

-Bien, siendo de esa manera no hay ninguna razón por la que amonestarte, todos en algún momento podemos tener un mal día –me impresioné por aquellas palabras, no esperaba verle tan tranquilo, aunque no cambiaba su mirada en ningún momento-. Además, sé lo que hiciste en la última misión, y era una de las primeras para ti –Se levantó del asiento, cojín en el que estaba sentado-. Bien, nunca he hecho esto a que para mí es primordial que todos los del sexto escuadrón se tomen en serio su trabajo y de esa manera poder ir subiendo, aunque jamás nadie ha sido capad de subir un puesto.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo capitán.

-Ya que Renji me juró lealtad no pretendo que nadie le quite el cargo de teniente, por lo que tú serás la tercera en el escuadrón, estarás a cargo de todo lo que suceda, si por una casualidad ninguno de nosotros estamos en disposición de dar ordenes en el escuadrón, tu eras la encargada de eso. Por supuesto serás informada de todo lo que se tenga que hacer en el día –empezó a explicarme-, serás la responsable de todo lo que suceda, tanto para bien como para mal.

-Entiendo capitán, conseguiré hacer lo que me pide y no le defraudaré –dije con una sonrisa, aunque completamente seria para que no se me notara.

-Bien eso era todo, comenzaras, a partir de mañana –dijo en último lugar.

Hice una reverencia en señal de respeto, ya que él era el jefe. Me di la vuelta con toda la intención de marcharme y poder contarle a Juvia lo que había pasado, pero algo me lo impidió.

-El que te dé un cargo –comenzó de nuevo- quiere decir que tu debes darme algo a cambio –me detuve al escuchar eso.

Cuando me di cuenta, una mano me había aprisionado una muñeca. Y noté un cuerpo sobre mi espalda.

-Quiero algo que solo sea mío –me dijo al oído. Al escuchar aquello recordé la noche anterior con Renji y esperaba que esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

-Yo… Yo capitán, prefiero volver a mi lugar en el escuadrón.

-Eso es imposible, los papeles ya han sido firmados por mí. Mañana Renji se lo dará al primer escuadrón para hacerlo oficial –el tono del chico había cambiado, ahora se hacia menos serio.

Byakuya me tomó de una muñeca, me giró con brusquedad y me golpeó la espalda contra la pared, se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme en los labios. Lo hacia lentamente, era distinto de Renji, pero aún así esa situación me era muy incómoda. Pasó su mano por mi cintura y la acarició lentamente y me atrajo hasta él. Intentaba separarme pero sus besos… -suspiré- hay sus besos, eran hipnotizadores. Me dejé llegar hasta ser tumbada completamente en el suelo. Acabé acariciándole a él, empezando por los hombros y bajando lentamente por los bien marcados brazos del capitán. Noté que él no me intentaba quitar las manos, por lo que seguí. Byakuya comenzó a bajarme la cremallera de mi traje, noté que mis pechos comenzaban a soltarse cada vez más hasta que llegó al final de la cremallera. Desde ahí metió la mano por dentro rozando mi piel con la suya. Fue bajando desde mis labios recorriendo mi cuerpo por el cuello, las clavículas y después los pechos en los que se detuvo un poco mientras jugueteaba con ellos. Le dejé hacer tranquilamente mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo, me hacia sentir bien.

-Capitán… -susurré entre algún pequeño quejido que salió de mi boca.

-No se lo diré a nadie, nadie entrará en esta habitación si no es con mi permiso –dijo antes de que yo le dijera nada.

-De acuerdo –dije por último.

Byakuya siguió recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo lentamente. Mientras yo aproveché para quitarle la túnica que le hacia capitán y comencé a desabrocharle el traje. Metí mis manos dentro de él y rocé su cuerpo completamente tonificado por tantos años de peleas y entrenamientos. Fui notando que poco a poco iba teniendo una ligera presión sobre mi zona intima, y Byakuya no había metido la mano, por lo que supe lo que era. Byakuya comenzó a desabrocharme la parte de abajo con extremada precisión, intenté hacer lo mismo, pero se me adelantó y fue él quien se quitó la parte de abajo dejando frente a mí lo que era aquel bulto. Me lo quedé mirando, no sabía que decir así que lo que hice fue sonreírle y el me lo devolvió quedando yo salvada de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, mala o buena. Lentamente comenzó a introducirse en mí moviéndose lentamente para no hacerme daño. Me ruboricé en más de una ocasión. Notaba todos los movimientos que Byakuya hacia dentro de mí. Eso me estaba gustando, y lo disfrutaba más que con Renji. El capitán no paró de besarme y mirarme en todo momento. Me colocó sobre él y comencé a subir y bajar lentamente produciendo que sus labios soltaran varios gemidos y que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo. Me gustaba la sensación de tener a alguien en aquella posición, por lo que me quedé bastante tiempo. Pero no lo suficiente, Byakuya volvió a colocarse sobre mí ejerciendo de nuevo el control.

Pero pasó lo mismo que con Renji, cuando llegó al final, cayó dormido sobre mí.

-¿Otra vez? –dije.

Estaba completamente dormido. Lo dejé lentamente en el suelo y me vestí. Volví a vestirle por si alguien entraba. Cotilleé un poco la habitación buscando el colchón de la cama. Lo encontré en lo alto de un armario. Saqué todo lo necesario y le preparé la cama. Lo metí en ella y lo arropé.

-Bueno, de esta manera nadie sospechará nada –me dije. Salí lentamente de la habitación y de la casa.

Volví a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Me quedé toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado.

-No Tego ni idea de por que está pasando todo esto, pero al menos soy la tercera al mando –dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Pensé que después de esos dos días todo habría acabado, pero no fue así. Durante una semana, tanto el teniente como el capitán me estuvieron acosando y tuve esas relaciones durante una semana más. Renji era demasiado violente y su lenguaje demasiado obsceno. Mientras que el capitán no decía nada y lo hacia lentamente como si temiera algo. Al menos había una cosa clara, la gente me había aceptado bien siendo yo la tercera al mando.

Tras esa semana, uno de los días desperté tranquila. Me vestí sin prisa y marché al escuadrón. Al llegar ya estaba tanto Renji como Byakuya allí delante de todos.

-Bien, se nos ha comunicado que hoy habrá una reunión. Todos debemos asistir tanto capitanes, como tenientes, como el resto del escuadrón. Comportaos de manera adecuada y no me pongáis en evidencia –dijo el capitán antes de salir del escuadrón.

Todos los escuadrones salieron para dirigirse al patio central en donde se realizaría la reunión. Al llegar todos nos ordenamos, cada escuadrón siendo dirigido por su capitán y su teniente. Desde un balcón, salió el capitán del escuadrón uno.

-Bien, es mi deber avisar que durante esta semana nuestro Seireitei ha sido victima de una diminuta broma, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No hay que temer, pues el culpable ya ha sido descubierto y hecho lo propio con él –Hizo una breve pausa-. Un habitante del Rukongai ha cambiado el sake por otro elemento que podía habernos vuelto locos pero que por suerte no ha tenido efectos en ninguno de nosotros salvo en un caso que ha sido descubierto y hemos conseguido eliminar del organismo.

Todos los que estábamos en la plaza deseábamos saber de que se trataba.

-Bien, la mezcla con la que hemos sido atacados producía el efecto de la lujuria, todo aquel que lo tomara quedaría hipnotizado por él y caería en ese pecado –explicó-. Bien, por suerte parece que nadie ha sido hipnotizado.

Mientras el capitán seguía explicando pude notar que Renji se había sonrojado un poco y asustado cuando dijo lo que realmente había pasado. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y después volvió a mirar al frente. Byakuya mientras tanto se mantuvo serio sin mostrar ninguna reacción a las palabras que estaba escuchando. Tras la charla me quedé más tranquila al saber y entender el comportamiento de los dos. Al salir de la reunión me encontré con Juvia que salía tras su teniente.

-¡Juvia! – la grité. Conseguí que se separara de su teniente y las dos caminamos juntas.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía.

-Lo mismo digo, parece que ha habido bastante jaleo –dije.

-Si eso parece.

-Menuda jugarreta nos han gastando –intentaba sonsacarle algo, quería saber si a ella la había pasado lo mismo, pero no quería preguntar directamente por su se mosqueaba.

-Y que lo digas, quien sería capad de preparar algo así –dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Menos mal que no ha pasado nada –dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, menos mal –noté que las mejillas de Juvia se habían encendido lo suficiente. La cogí del brazo y esperé a que todos pasaran para quedarnos a solas.

-¿A ti también te ha pasado? –pregunté directamente.

-¿Qué? pero que dices –dijo bastante ruborizada.

-Te lo digo y tú me lo dices, ¿trato hecho? –extendí la mano y ella me la aceptó.

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado esa semana y se quedó sorprendida.

-Bien, ahora vas tú –dije desafiante- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Vale, si, a mí también me ha pasado, la noche que llevé a mi teniente a su habitación el bueno… yo… esto – decía mientras se iba poniendo más roja.

-¿Solo?

-Vale, también con el capitán –dijo ya colorada como un tomate y rendida ya que ella no me quería decir nada-. Pero menos mal que ya ha pasado.

-Si –dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo-. Aunque he de confesarte que voy a echar de menos esos momentos con mi capitán.

-Sí –suspiró levemente-, y yo con mi teniente.

Al escuchar eso las dos nos quedamos mirándonos, no nos hacíamos a la idea que la otra hubiera dicho aquello. Tanto Juvia como yo nos pusimos muy coloradas y tuvimos que escondernos hasta que se nos quitara el color de las mejillas.


End file.
